NewsLetters
category:events This page is a history of NZGS Go News Letters 1 November 2013 Hi everyone Quite a lot of things are coming up soon, including Xmas. The year has gone the same way as my moyo when playing Kevin - there's not much left of it. Closest are a couple of events in Auckland: Wednesday 6 November Two more of Hyunwoo's friends are visiting this week. Hyunwoo is showing them around and will bring them to the club next Wednesday - November 6. *If you would like to meet them during the week, please contact Hyunwoo (kimhyunw7@naver.com) or phone 0212304943 *Please come to the club next Wednesday to make them welcome ... We'll have a meal first, so you can join us 6:30pm for the meal or at 7:30 to play Go. **Mike! You're the local, can you recommend a restaurant? **Hyunwoo, does this fit with your plans? **Everyone else, please let me know if you want to come to the restaurant so we have some idea of numbers. We had a committee meeting a week ago. One of the things discussed was making the first week of each month at the club special - as has been suggested before. :This is our plan: *The people who come along will be divided into two teams. *The teams will play and the members of the winning team will be published on our web site - a high honour! *After the team event Hyunwoo and Kevin will review games, or people can play casually. *People outside of Auckland can participate via KGS. We will bring along at least two computers. **Please let me know if you want to do this? **Corrin - can your phone hot-spot handle this, or do we need another Internet connection? *Next Wednesday, November 6 is the first Wednesday of the month and Hyunwoo's friends will be there too. Come along and make it a great night! Monthly get together Another resolution that came from the meeting was to have semi regular get together's at people's houses. Corrin Lakeland volunteered to host the first *15 Otitori Bay Road, Titirangi *Sunday 10 November, 2pm into the evening. Takeaways will be purchased for dinner. *Outside Auckland, meet us at the KGS Kiwi room. Many thanks Corrin End of November Earlier in the year John Chen was talking to the Chinese Go association. They were planning to send people here at the same time as our congress in Napier, but visa issues prevent this. They now have their visas and will be visiting at the end of November. This is the tentative plan: November 29 Friday Arriving Auckland 'Delegation of five people arrive in Auckland at 17:00. Pick up; dinner and check in the hotel.'November 30 Saturday in Auckland Participate our event (tournament or teaching seminar or both) December 1st Sunday Auckland - NapierDecember 2 Monday Napier - Auckland'GO events with Napier locals in the morning and driving to Auckland in the afternoon'Tuesday, December 3 in Auckland - Departure A brief tour of Auckland city and surrounding attractions, depart from the airport. We will announce the details as they are confirmed. Please let me know if you have ideas or would like to help. December 7 & 8 Wellington Open As previously announced and detailed on our web site: http://nz-go.wikia.com/wiki/2013_Wellington_Open February 2014 Opito Bay As previously published... Yet more Go players. Mike tells me Hyodo will be bringing a group of about 12 from Japan to attend the Opito Bay Go Fest next year. We were always planning to extend this and make it into a 4 day Go camp, with organised teaching and events - as well as plenty of time to enjoy the beach, relax and play games together. The Japanese group will give us at least one more teacher and plenty of new opponents for stronger players. I very strongly recommend this event, Opito bay is a gem, isolated, beautiful. Mike has a large bach right behind the beach. With the right weather it's close to perfect, particularly if you have children. We'd be very happy to have a learner class, people don't have to be good players to come. Because of the Japanese group, Mike will have to rent a second house and he needs to know numbers. If you intend to come, let Mike or I know. The Go fest will be held from Waitangi day Thursday 6 Feb 2014 to Sunday 10 Feb. However Mike says the bach will be open (to go players and associates) for the entire week. Whew! busy but good. See you on wednesday! Colin ----